Mysteries of the Blossoms
by Infinitis
Summary: Where there is darkness, there is fear. When there is fear, hope will be near. Remember, I'll never leave you, no matter how far we are. I promise. NARUSAKU Sequal to Am I Worthy
1. Default Chapter

Mysteries of the Blossoms

Disclaimer: I own nothing...T.T

Continuation from Am I Worthy

Action/Adventure/Romance/Comedy

Main pairing: NaruSaku

Others: SasuHina (later on) ...

Hope ye like it!!

* * *

SakuPOV

Things happened so fast, almost unexpectedly. I never wanted him to leave. We just confessed our undying love and then he...**DISSAPEARS!!**

Naruto, you're the strangest boy I've ever met...

Please come home. Come back to me!

* * *

I –Of Dreams and Doubts

NaruPOV

_Kyubi, Fox of the Hidden Summers..._

_I will gain your power._

_Death won't stop me!!_

What?? My eyes shoot open from apprehension. I'm almost blinded the sweat that runs down my face. Who-

_I will gain your power._

My hand wipes the sweat from my brow. That dream... Who is he? Why is he after me...um, I mean Kyubi? I blink a couple of times before sighing. This must be the thousandth time I've dreamt it.

'Actually, it's the two-hundered-fifity-seventh time.'

'What, Kyubi, makes you think that?'

'I donno...because I got nothing better to do! Do you think you're the only one who worries out these _dreams_?'

'You scared?'

'Hell yes! I don't even know who this person is!'

'What???? You mean we have an enemy and you _DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS??'_

'Sad, but true...'

'Hey, Kyubi...'

'Yah, what now?'

'What did he mean by Fox of the Hidden Summers?'

'...-I'll tell you later-...'

* * *

SakuPOV

The wind seems pretty hard today... it kind of feels good. A smile appears on my face. I then checked my watch to see what time it is.

10:29 ----Wait... 10:30

Naruto, you baka. Late again.

"Hey—Sakura-chan! Gomen nesai! (Huff Huff)" I see the blond teen running up the Cherry Tree hill, right to the bench I sit at. Just when he's near arm length-

(Bang!!)

"Owowowowowowowowowwwwwww! I said I was sorry..." tears start to form in the fox boy's eyes. I chuckle on the inside. So cute.

"You're such a baka. Saying sorry doesn't help. Just PLEASE try to be on time!" I looked to him with pleading eyes.

He turns his gaze to the side, looking sheepish in a way. "Um...Ok, I'll try." Naruto smiles a smile that's not so foxy yet...still his style. I feel my face turn a cherry-red. Oh gosh! HOW DOES HE DO THAT??

Two weeks ago, around the time of Sasuke's birthday. I confessed my feelings to that emotionless dope. After I was dumped, I felt like trash. And guess who came to my rescue?? NARUTO!! I finally noticed who was for me. I'm no longer blind anymore. No more loneliness for me!! YESIREE! And after awhile, even the littlest things that Naruto-kun does make me go crazy. How come I didn't notice before?

After some time of silence, Naruto detected Sakura's blush.

'Wow. I didn't think she liked me THAT much...'

'I feel sorry for the girl. Your growing on her.'

'Hey! Is that an insult or a complement?'

'Mmmmmmmm...TheFirstOne.'

'Gerrrrrrr. Omae WO Korosu (I'll kill you)!!'

'HAHA! You can't do that! You would have to kill ya'self for that! Muahahahahahaaaa!'

I saw a change in the blue-eyed teen's facial expression. Is it something about me? "Ahh, Naru-kun? Is there something wrong?"

'Huhh? Kuso! Kyubi, look what you did!!'

'What do you mean look what _I_ did. You're the one who stared to blabber about her starting to-'

"Naruto? Is there something bothering you??" Something's going on. He's not himself today.

"Ah, nothing! I've been thinking a lot..." He plastered a smile on his face. 'Kyubi, can you leave the two of us alone? Sleep or something! You're going to make her worry about me.'

'Sleep? The last time I slept, you were almost DEAD! (AN: Look in Am I Worthy) If there's anyone to worry about, it's you Naruto. You're too stupid to realize-'

'THEN JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!'

'...Fine. But I'm not going to sleep. Kuso Baka.'

The blond teen closes his eyes and sighs in an irritated way. I-is it me? What did I do? My hand reaches for his forearm to calm him. "Naru-kun..." I look up to him. It seems like my touch wakes him from his stupor. The fox boy locks his gaze onto mine. Within seconds, his face softens. He touches my face as he lowers himself to sit on the bench. My face burns at his caress. A smile grows while the fox boy leans closer and closer to my face. I shut my eyes for a sweet surrender.

* * *

"Ah, teen love..." Kakashi sighed in recollection.

"You're such a perv, sensei. All they are doing is just kissing." Sasuke glares at his hentai teacher who was spying at the two lovebirds.

"What do you know about love? You don't have a girlfriend. Anyway, why are you even here? Trying to take notes?" Kakashi said as he chuckles under his breath.

Mr. Poker-face grunts in irritation. "Just be quiet. I'm here to see that you don't interfere."

* * *

Preview for II –Of Sorrows and Fear

'I'm sorry Sakura. It's just- I don't want to see you hurt.'

I turn around from the dark corridors into blazing sunlight, meeting face to face to a man that's very much like me. Only...his eyes hold no emotions. The man opens his mouth to speak. I gulp down some saliva, hoping that my anxiety will go down with it.

"I am looking for one our brethren, Kyubi of the Hidden Summers. Do you know of him?"

Love ya all!!

Ja ne

Infinitis


	2. Important note!

A note from the author:

Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Y.Y I'm sorry to say but My comp. crashed and destroyed the next chapter (along with every other chapter ((and files)) I was working on for my other stories)...

Hey! Whoever is reading this fic, you **_have_** **to** tell me to not go on with the story or to finish it. I'm not feeling good about the computer thing so... is it yes or no? Depends on you and your help.

--Infinitis-hime--


End file.
